1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multifunctional spa device. In the invention, it is mainly that an inlet of a pump controlled by a circuit is additionally connected to a vent pipe to mix a gas into water, so that the functions of outputting ultramicro bubbles or water columns can be obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spa means massage through moving water. In general, a set of spa facility may include a massage bathtub, a water column jet with different pressures and an anion emulsion fountain, etc. The spa facility often includes many structural costs for large-sized structural components, and these structural components shall be pre-installed by complete sets. That is, the spa facility cannot be directly installed on a general or existed bathtub. Therefore, market competiveness of the set of spa facility cannot be effectively increased.
In conventional massage bathtubs, a pump is utilized to supply power, and water in the bathtub is circulatingly sucked and pushed to provide a high speed or high pressure water flow, thus to obtain spa massage function. However, the waste water is still remained in the pump when the conventional massage bathtub is not in use, and the waste water remained in the pump or circulation pipes only can be allowed to enter the bathtub through nozzles, resulting in the waste water (e.g., waste water remained in the water-uptake opening and a length of pipeline between the inlet of the pump and the pump) unable to be completely expelled. On these grounds, in most instances, most of users actually do not know whether water in the conventional massage bathtub is clean or not.
Furthermore, in conventional spa facilities, components such as the massage bathtub and the water column jet with different pressures and functions such as anion emulsion fountain are individually completed by different single-function structures, and thus a certain area for installing the spa facility and a large expenditure are required. On these particular grounds, it is inconvenient and unacceptable for most of users to have one spa facility in their houses.